pétunia, fleur ou mauvaise herbe?
by feemusty
Summary: comme dans la pub Orangina, mais pourquoi estelle aussi méchante? venez découvrir l'enfance de lily et Pétunia. Pourquoi sontelles devenues ennemies?


Pétunia : jolie fleur ou herbe folle  
  
Chapitre I : le cottage de little whinging  
  
Ce jour là, la chaleur était écrasante. Depuis déjà quelques semaines la canicule s'abattait sur la grande bretagne. Cela ne s'était plus produit depuis au moins quinze ans. Tous les habitants du quartier se terraient chez eux dans l'espoir d'y trouver une quelconque fraîcheur. Le petit bois tout proche apportait un peu d'humidité à cette atmosphère asséchée.  
  
Au loin, on entendait une radio émettre quelques notes de jazz. Les big bands étaient en pleine gloire et la musique américaine inondait les ondes. C'était la période euphorique de l'après guerre où chacun voulait le confort moderne et l'accès à la culture internationale. Le pub du coin vendait plus de coca-cola que de Guinness. Les vieux du quartier n'y comprenaient rien, pour eux, tout partait à vaux l'eau.  
  
Au bout de la rue principale, dans le petit cottage de la famille Evans, l'atmosphère déjà très lourde était plus que tendue. La maison était de taille moyenne, toute blanche avec un toit de chaume et un joli petit jardin clôturé. Morgane Evans, une belle jeune femme tentait de prendre un peu de repos. Un grand ventilateur tournait à plein régime soulevant légèrement ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle était étendue sur son lit sa petite fille couchée à ses cotés. Les fleurs roses du papier peint devenaient floues alors que sa douleur s'intensifiait. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle su qu'elle devait se résigner à agir. Doucement, elle posa la main sur l'épaule de sa petite fille et la secoua gentiment. De ses magnifiques yeux émeraude elle fixait son premier trésor. L'enfant grogna un peu et fini par se réveiller. Immédiatement, elle voulut se raccrocher à sa mère. Ses yeux étaient encore tout embués de sommeil, son pouce s'engouffrant dans sa bouche.  
  
Petty chérie, gémit-elle, va chercher papa, s'il te plait mais,... vas y chérie, ne traînes pas, mais fais attention aux escaliers. Va chercher papa, j'ai trop mal.  
  
La petite se leva. Pour ses quatre ans, elle était assez grande. Une gamine tout en longueur et en force. Son petit visage, rouge et trempé de transpiration était tendu vers sa mère dans une angoisse muette. Ses cheveux raides se dressaient dans tout les sens. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Dans un dernier hoquet elle se décida à quitter la pièce.  
  
Elle dévala rapidement les escaliers sur ses petites jambes. Elle traversa le vestibule et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Celui-ci était assis derrière son vieux pupitre, dans une pièce circulaire complètement lambrissée. Il mâchonnait son crayon rouge, tout en essayant de se concentrer sur la préparation de ses cours. Par une chaleur pareille, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur la révolte des Highlands. Pourtant, cela faisait partie du programme. Et cette année, il devait l'enseigner aux dernières années. En dépit de son jeune age, Peter Evans, était apprécié par ses élèves. Il s'échinait pour rendre son cours d'histoire le plus vivant possible.  
  
Il releva rapidement la tête en voyant sa petite fille courir vers lui. Elle semblait affolée, les yeux écarquillés.  
  
maman, mal ... souffla-t-elle. Elle avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux et se tordait les mains.  
  
Aussitôt, il se leva, faisant valser les pages déposées devant lui. Il attrapa sa fille au passage et se précipita à l'étage.  
  
Dans la chambre, sa femme se tordait de douleur, les mains crispées sur le ventre. Malgré la chaleur, elle était blanche comme un linge. Le lit était trempé car elle venait de perdre les eaux.  
  
Pete, vite, c'est le moment. Emmènes-moi à l'hôpital, lacha-t-elle. Entre ses dents serrées  
  
Euh, c'est le bébé ? demanda-t-il d'un air ahuri  
  
Non, c'est la coqueluche ! bien sur que c'est le bébé ! les contractions sont très proches, il faut se dépêcher ! je sens que c'est différent de...  
  
OK, d'accord ! restons calmes ! euh, par quoi commencer ? Ah, oui ! je vais préparer la voiture et déposer la petite chez les voisins et je reviens tout de suite.  
  
Il attrapa au vol une petite valise et galopa dans l'autre sens, sa petite fille toujours pleurant dans les bras. Il sorti dans la jardin, parcourut rapidement l'allée et courut jusqu'à chez ses plus proches voisins.  
  
Tout en toquant à la porte il se tenta d'expliquer la situation à l'enfant. Il se rendait bien compte qu'elle était effrayée. Elle tremblait d'émotion.  
  
Pétunia chérie, je suis désolé, mais tu vas devoir rester chez Mr et Mme Herzog. Non ne pleure pas et ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu te souviens, nous te l'avons déjà expliqué. Demain, je viendrai te chercher et nous irons voir ton nouveau petit frère ou ta nouvelle petite sœur.  
  
Sur ces paroles, la petite pleura encore plus fort et se mit à frapper son père.  
  
mais, je veux pas moi ! je veux pas aller là ! je veux pas un frère ! je veux toute seule moi ! pas sœur, jamais !  
  
Pendant, que le voisin ouvrait sa porte, elle se mit à piquer une véritable crise, tapant des pieds et des poings. Peter rouge de confusion, ne savait plus quoi faire.  
  
Heureusement pour lui, son voisin vint à son secour. A travers la porte, il avait attendu toute leur conversation et tendit les bras vers la petite.  
  
et bien, Mlle Evans, allez-vous vous calmer, lui dit-il d'une grosse voix. Voulez-vous vous comporter en lady et être sage !  
  
aussitôt, pétrifiée, la petite se calma. Elle avait toujours eu peur de son géant de voisin. Il la prit des bras de son père et lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.  
  
ne vous inquiétez pas, ma femme va s'en occuper. Filez, Peter.  
  
Celui-ci tout en bredouillant des remerciements, obtempéra et couru au garage.  
  
Pendant, ce temps Morgan souffrait et paniquait. Elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir supporter ça une deuxième fois. Sa première grossesse s'était très mal passée. Elle était toujours fatiguée, somnolante. Elle avait du rester couchée pendant les derniers mois. L'accouchement dura très longtemps et fut très douloureux. Ensuite, la petite Pétunia fut un bébé grincheux et pleurnichard. Elle pleurait dès qu'elle quittait les bras d'un adulte. Elle était très possessive et toujours collée aux basques de ses parents. Depuis, quelques temps, depuis qu'elle était rentrée à l'école, la situation se calmait un peu. Au moins Morgan pouvait souffler quelques heures par jour.  
  
Lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte de sa nouvelle grossesse, elle s'est rapidement angoissée tout en épargnant ces soucis à son mari. Elle avait vraiment des idées bizarres depuis quelques temps. Sa santé fragile lui permettrait-elle de le supporter ? Ces neufs mois s'étaient écoulés plus sereinement et moins douloureusement que la première fois mais la délivrance se passerait-elle bien ? Parfois, lorsqu elle posaient ses mains sur son ventre, elle avait l'impression d'entendre une voix très douce qui lui parlait, la rassurait. Elle avait l'impression que le bébé suivait le mouvement des ses mains, dans un doux gazouillement. Mais en ce moment elle était tellement écrasée de douleur qu'elle ne ressentait, qu'elle ne percevait plus rien. Cela la terrifiait plus que tout. Le lien entre elle et son bébé était rompu.  
  
Chapitre II : l'arrivée de l'enfant prodigue  
  
La petite fille se réveilla en sursaut. Sa tête lui faisait très mal, son regard était encore tout brouillé de larmes et elle se sentait complètement perdue. Elle serait dans ses bras un vieil ours tout défraîchi, auquel il manquait un œil. Elle se débattit pour se dégager de ses couvertures. Apparemment, l'orage c'était enfin arreté. Elle était couchée dans un divan, dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les murs étaient couleurs moutarde, avec une moquette, des tentures et un couvre lit assortit. Et justement, dans ce lit, il y avait un couple qu'elle connaissait bien. Les ronflements qui lui parvenaient auraient réveillés un mort. Dès qu'elle eu réalisé où elle se trouvait et avec qui, elle poussa un horrible hurlement, tel une sirène de ferry-boat, et se mit à pleurer.  
  
hummmmmmugrrr ! grogna Mr Herzog, «cette gamine me rendra complètement marteau ! » « ho Henri, voyons, elle a peur cette petite, c'est normal », répondit sa femme en se relevant.  
  
Elle enfila ses pantoufles et son peignoir et tendit les bras à la petite.  
  
« pétunia chérie, ne pleures pas ! tu vas être très contente tout à l'heure. Ton papa va venir te chercher. Ta petite sœur t'attend et tu pourras lui faire plein de gros câlins. »  
  
Cette nouvelle ne sembla pas la calmer, au contraire ! Elle redoubla ses cris, alimentés par la douleur lancinante dans ses tempes.  
  
« mais enfin, calmes toi ! tu vas finir par te rendre malade, voyons ! » « faites taire ce putois ! je n'en peux plus ! allez rendre service à vos voisins, non mais je vous jure. Anna, je ne trouves pas mes lunettes, retires les pilles de mon sonotone s'il te plait. Et demain rappelle-moi d'aller bruler un cierge pour ne pas avoir eu d'enfant»  
  
Que tous ceux qui pensent connaître les enfants se penchent sur cette question. Un enfant de quatre ans est-il capable d'éprouver des sentiments aussi profonds qu'un adulte ? Et bien, tous ceux qui ont eu la chance ou la malchance de rencontrer Pétunia pourront dire que oui. Un jeune enfant est tout a fait capable d'éprouver un amour incommensurable, possessif, exclusif tout comme une haine farouche, incontrôlable et infatigable. Pétunia idolâtrait ses parents. Elle les considérait comme sa propriété exclusive et refusait toute idée de partage. Instinctivement, et pour toujours, elle détesta sa petite sœur.  
  
Dès qu'elle se trouva dans la chambre de sa mère à la maternité Ste Gertrude, elle la fusilla du regard. Elle s'était enfin calmée et ne pleurait plus. Une froide colère remplaçait la peur et la tristesse. Lorsque sa mère lui avait présenté sa sœur, la mine fatiguée mais heureuse, elle avait fait la moue. Pourtant, la petite Liliane Rowena Evans était un bébé adorable. Elle avait les joues roses et pleines, une petite touffe de cheveux roux sur le haut du crâne. Ses paupières encore closes ne permettaient pas de deviner la couleur de ses yeux. A qui ressemblerait- elle ? Ses parents semblaient tellement heureux ! Une aura de sérénité et de joie illuminait tout autours d'eux. Mais Pétunia ne voulait vraiment pas sourire à ce sale bébé. Elle avait envie de la pincer et de la jeter à la poubelle.  
  
Quelques jours après le retour à la maison, Pétunia voulu grimper sur les genoux de sa mère pendant que celle-ci allaitait sa petite sœur. Elle ne comprit pas quand elle la repoussa gentiment. Elle partit jouer avec sa poupée en grommelant dans ses petites dents. Elle ne voulait pas partager ses parents, ni sa chambre, ni les câlins, ni ses jouets, ni quoi que se soit d'ailleurs.  
  
Elle rumina ainsi pendant des semaines, des mois. Liliane grandissait à vue d'œil. C'était un bébé gai et jovial. Pétunia se sentait délaissée. Pourtant, elle était toujours autant choyée mais ne supportait pas cette concurrence. D'autant plus, qu'elle aussi grandissait et commençait à comprendre de plus en plus de choses. Et ces choses la blessaient.  
  
Sa maman, comme sûrement toutes les mamans du monde, tenait un album de famille. Elle y classait des photos sous lesquelles elle notait soigneusement des commentaires, des anecdotes. Un jour, une amie et voisine, passait l'après midi au cottage. C'était une jolie brune, du même age que Morgane, et enceinte de son premier enfant. Elle s'extasiait sur l'album photo pendant que Pétunia jouait tranquillement à la poupée dans un coin.  
  
« à Morgane, quelle chance tu as ! j'espère que ma famille sera aussi belle que la tienne. Tes filles sont superbes. Surtout Lily ! qu'elle est belle et toujours souriante ! C'est une véritable petite poupée irlandaise. »  
  
En effet, il émanait de la petite une beauté certaine. son teint de porcelaine contrastait avec sa magnifique chevelure cuivrée et les superbes émeraudes de ses prunelles. Un doux sourire illuminait toujours son visage. Elle ne pleurait jamais ! La pauvre Pétunia faisait pale figure à coté de sa sœur. Elle n'était certes pas laide mais fade, sans charme.  
  
« merci, tu sais je crois que nous avons beaucoup de chance. Mes filles sont magnifiques et en bonne santé. Je peux bien t'avouer que j'ai eu quelques frayeurs au début. Tu sais pour Petty, cela n'a pas été facile. Elle est assez grognon et pleurait tout le temps. Pendant ma première grossesse j'étais tout le temps malade. Pour Lily, le médecin a voulu prendre le plus de précautions possibles. Mais, tout c'est bien passé. L'accouchement a été très rapide et c'était une plaisanterie comparé au premier. Ensuite, et bien je n'ai jamais vu un bébé aussi adorable. Oh bien sur j'aime Pétunia mais... ce n'est pas la même chose. Je n'arrive pas à la comprendre. Elle boude sans cesse et...  
  
La petite n'attendit pas la fin de la conversation. Sa mère n'avait pas remarqué sa présence et elle en profita pour se lever silencieusement et remonta dans sa chambre.  
  
Elle était comme dans un état second, les yeux embués de larmes. Elle se dirigea d'un pas d'automate vers le lit de sa sœur. Dieu, qu'elle la détestait ! Elle lui avait volé l'amour de ses parents. Ses yeux se portèrent sur les fleurs à coté du berceau. Les fleurs embaumaient la pièce d'un doux parfum de roses. Elle ornaient un vase depuis des semaines, envoyées par une dame inconnue et ne s'étaient toujours pas fanées. Pétunia saisit un oreiller, elle le serra dans ses petites mains, les jointures blanchies par l'effort. Elle le souleva au dessus du visage de sa sœur et... 


End file.
